


Comfort in Darkness

by C_Fantastico



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bonding, Handholding, Implicit Depictions of Child Abuse, Legal Drama, Regular Drama, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico
Summary: MalO got downloaded again, which is always exciting! So why does everything feel... off?
Kudos: 9





	Comfort in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> >Greentext is a format native to 4chan, a taiwanese basket weaving forum with certain tendencies that thankfully keep it out of the mainstream.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol without quotations are the thoughts of our protagonist. The events that unfold are presented purely in first-person, purely from her perspective, and purely as a stream of consciousness.  
> >Lines not prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue, from humans.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue from non-humans.  
> >If multiple characters are given dialogue in a scene, the type of quotation used shows which character is speaking. I have tried to make this as intuitive as possible, because nothing ruins the flow of a scene for me like the phrase "They Said."

>June 21st 0600 EST  
>I gOt doWnLOaDed toDAy!!!  
>I'M finAllY GoiNg tO MeEt somEonE New!!  
>I hOpe theY'Re nicE...  
>LeT'S See, thE fIrsT pLacE...  
>MoUnTainS? ThIS Must Be VIrgiNia... I tHinK.  
>I LoVe alL the GREenery, bUt THis SeEms a bIt Far aWay...  
>I'lL bE TheRe SoOn, I pRomIse!  
>0800  
>YeP, it'S VirGinIa. "WeLcoME tO FaiRFax."  
>I'm a LiTtlE glaD it's nOT fUrthEr SouTh.  
>ThE HumIdity doesn'T liKe my FuR tOo Much.  
>Let'S SEe if I CaN't naRrOw it DOwn...  
>1000  
>HeH, HamBurgEr...  
>1200  
>A ScHool! Are ThEy a KiD?  
>I LikE kIds. THeY lIkE mE BettEr...  
>1400  
>HoUseS, HOuSes, bUt WhiCh onE iS YouRS?  
>IS iT onE oF THe bIg onES?  
>1600  
>...LiQuoR StoRe? MaYbE It'S A TeaCher?  
>I kNow tHat It'S A StrEssFul JoB.  
>ToO StRessFul...  
>1800  
>I LikE BeIng OUt HeRE.  
>ThE WooDS AlwayS hElp yOU CleaR yoUr Mind.  
>2000  
>ThIS olD ShaCK CoUlD uSe a LitTle TlC.  
>BuT ThE DUst seEms ThIn.  
>OdD.  
>2200  
>I ThInK I'll STaY bY ThE LaKe TonIGHt.  
>It'S a ReAl PiTy tHesE NighTS GeT Cut shOrt.  
>June 22nd 0800  
>So It'S ThiS HousE!  
>It'S Nice, buT iT seeMs liKe it'S MisSing somEthing.  
>1000  
>ThE BackYaRd loOks lIke FuN!  
>IT LookS LiKe a HapPy FamiLy.  
>BuT It'S EmptY...  
>1200  
>TheRe'S a LoT of KiDs in The StreeTs.  
>SchOol MuSt BE Out aGain!  
>LauGhter is mY FavOriTe.  
>1600  
>I StIll cAn'T FinD YoU.  
>I HoPE I'm LooKinG in ThE riGht plAces.  
>MAyBe yoU'rE MoRe shY ThaN tHe rESt?  
>2000  
>WheRe DoEs thIs StrEaM go?  
>A FIsH!  
>FoCus, you'Re StiLl loOking foR SomEone.  
>June 23rd 0600  
>A QuIet MoRninG.  
>ToYS aRE neaTlY oN thEiR shElvEs, as ThE CofFee mAchiNe kiCks on.  
>HehE, silLy Mal0. Let thinGs taKe thEir timE.  
>1200  
>DaD'S aT WoRk, anD NobOdY'S hoMe.  
>EveRyThinG iS PrIm aNd PropEr.  
>WhErE ArE You?  
>1600  
>A CaR!  
>I sHouLd hIdE!  
>YoU'Re NoT ReadY YEt!  
>2000  
>Oh.  
>It'S NOt a HaPpy FamIly.  
~  
>June 24th 0600  
>He'S A yoUng BoY of 10. BlOnDe HaIr, LEaN, wiTh BRuIseS unDer HiS ShiRt.  
>HE hAs a StAck of OlD X-mEn cOmIcs unDeR hIs BEd, bUt ThE ReSt oF thE RoOm iS baRe.  
>A FuLl wArdRobe oF ForMal ClOthes, clEan, bUt UnPreSsed.  
>He'S StiLl aSlEeP, buT It SeEmS lIke hIs NigHts aRe RestLess.  
>I ThiNk I cAn HelP.  
>I hOpE I cAn HElp.  
>0800  
>He CAn CoOk, aT LeaSt eGgs aNd tOAst.  
>I HeArd tHe CAr lEavE a BiT ago, sO dAd muSt be GoNe.  
>IS moM aWake yEt?  
>MaYbe sHe CaN GeT To thE BotTom oF thIs.  
>1000  
>...sO.  
>ShE IS thE BotTom oF ThIs.  
>It SeEmeD lIkE toDAy waS JusT a ShouTinG MatcH.  
>ThAt iS to SAy, a ShOuTIng aSSaUlt.  
>GoIng On aBoUt 'YoU'LL neVeR AmOuNt To AnyTHIng.'  
>'ThIs wAS alL A MiStaKe.'  
>'I HaTE You.'  
>NO wOndeR it ToOk sO LoNg to GeT HeRe.  
>I HOpE We CAn gO sOmeWhEre bEtTer.  
>1200  
>He ThRew a SanDwiCh inTo hiS baG, and An OlD KeY inTo HiS PocKet.  
>ThIs MuSt bE wHAt hE DoEs iF He'S StUck Here.  
>WhEre aRE We gOinG?  
>1230  
>AH. ThE ShAck.  
>ThE PaDloCK is nO TrOubLe for ME, buT I GuEss iT HeLps for OtHeRs.  
>It'S lIkE a SanCTuAry.  
>1300  
>HiS PhOne iS aN olDeR MoDel.  
>A HaND-me-dOWn MaYbe?  
>HE hAs a LoT of UnrEadS.  
>He MuSt NoT ChEck iN oFteN.  
>1330  
>...I tHiNk HE's tRyiNg to FinD Me.  
>ThIs iS WhaT I lIKe aBoUt thE kIdS.  
>It iSn'T a MaTteR oF FEar.  
>BuT Curiosity.  
>1400  
"You can come out now!"  
"And take the mask off! I wanna see how it works!"  
>I Don'T ThInk hE kNowS.  
>CaN I tEll...  
>ThE DuSt.  
>1415  
"Not here?"  
"Not yet?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>...  
"I'M not here?"  
"You gotta be, you're in all the pictures."  
"At least then, maybe you could help me scare Billy."  
"He's such a sucker, but takes it fine."  
>WeLl he'S goT FriEndS.  
"Man, what am I even doing!"  
"Hollering at nothing in the old fort."  
"All over this dang number."  
"...I could swear it was different a minute ago."  
"Not nothing? Then what?"  
"...MalO?"  
~  
>1500  
>HiS nAmE is JaMes, bUt hE goEs bY JiM.  
>HE lIkeS plAyIng stReEt HoCkey, aNd saYs he'S ThE bEst iN thE nEighBorhoOd.  
>DAd sPenDs aLl dAy wOrkIng aT tHe hOSpiTal.  
>WHeN hE cOmEs HoMe, hE jUsT EaTs sOmEthinG anD ThEn goEs rIghT to BEd.  
>MoM SpEnDs aLl Day ClEaNinG thE SamE hOuSe, OvEr aNd oVEr.  
>If JiM tOuchEs anYthinG, ShE'lL sTaRt BEaTinG hIm.  
>He OnlY mADe iT OuT ToDay bEcAuse hE'D WaSheD thE pAN rIgHt aFtEr coOkiNg.  
>MoSt DaYs hE TrIes tO StAy oUt oF tHe HoUsE.  
>BilLy'S hErE in tHe NeiGHboRhoOd, buT hIS otHeR fRiEnds lIvE cloSeR tO tHe ciTy.  
>He geTs gOoD gRAdeS, buT OnlY LiKeS HiStoRy cLaSs.  
>ThE TeAcHer lEtS hIm stAY aFtEr ScHooL whIlE hE gRaDes AsSigNmenTs.  
>I dO WonDeR tHouGh...  
"The phone? It's mine."  
"Got a few months of service too."  
"I run a little business on Tuesdays."  
"I'll show ya what it's about tomorrow."  
>A liTtLe sAlEsmAn, HuH?  
>...YoU'Re a GoOd kId JiM.  
>NO mAtTeR wHaT tHEy sAy.  
>1800  
>WE SpEnT aLl dAy aT tHe lAkE.  
>ThERe'S aN oLd rOD iN thE ShAcK, wiTh A cOuPle oF bObBers.  
>It BElOnGs tO JiM's dAD, bUt hE DoeSn'T cOmE oUt tO It AnymOre.  
>IT wAsn'T aLwAys lIkE tHiS.  
>BuT JiM caN't sEeM tO RemEMbeR thE dAy iT chAnGed.  
>He TRieS tO reMemBer tHe bEtTer daYs.  
>So hE DoEsn'T sTaRt huRtinG.  
>1830  
>ThE dInNer tAblE is vERy QuIet.  
>JiM eAtS sLoWly, aS tO kEEp pErFecTly nEat.  
>DaD woLfs dOwN tWo seRvinGs, muMblEs a pArdOn, anD waLks tO tHe bEdRooM.  
>MoM sItS at THe hEaD, wItH a pErFect GrIn.  
>A pErfEctLY fAkE sMiLe.  
>I dOn'T lIkE peOPlE lIkE yOu.  
>WHaT iS iT, thAt mAkEs yOu LIkE tHiS.  
>1900  
>JiM's reAdinG onE oF hIs CoMic bOoKs bEFore bEd.  
>It'S oNe Of tHE issUes fRoM thE jaPan sTOryLinE.  
>...iN aLl oF thE tImE I'vE bEeN heRe, I hAvEn'T SeEn hIm SmIle.  
~  
>June 25th, 1000  
>JiM gOt anOtHeR brUiSe toDay.  
>HE leFt a SPoT on tHe cHaIr.  
>ThAt'S wHaT hiS moThEr tHiNkS is jUStiFiAbLe foR thIs.  
>IT's a WonDer hE seEmS fInE.  
>We'Re goInG To tHe LiQuoR stOre?  
"Mornin' Sam."  
'Ah, Mornin' Jim. How's the little entrepreneur doin' today?'  
"Doin' fine. Check this out!"  
'Hey, you got yourself a phone? Right on, little man. You lookin' for the usual case?'  
"You know it."  
>...hOw dID he gEt a TwEnty?  
>ThEn aGain, HoW diD hE gEt a PhOne.  
>Jim sEeMs to bE BuYinG a sIzAblE cAsE oF soMe SoRt of caNdY.  
'Take care, kid.'  
"Thanks again."  
>LeT mE geT a BeTtEr loOk hErE...  
>ChoCo-BamBinOs?  
>SO tHiS muSt Be hIs "bUsInesS."  
>He SeEms tO maKe qUiTe a PreTty pEnNy fOr HimSelF.  
>I'm SuRe it BeaTs a nOrmAl AllOwanCe, deSpiTe thE eXtRa WorK.  
>1300  
>BusInEsS haS bEeN gOiNg wElL, aNd wE'Re stOPpInG foR a lUnCh brEaK.  
>We'D sEt uP oN thE cOrnEr bY BilLy'S hOuSe, sO He'S haNgIng oUt tHeRe foR a BiT.  
>AlL tHe hOuSes heRe aRE niCe.  
>1600  
>It OnlY taKes a Day tO sElL oUt oF tHiS stUff.  
>I guEss hE geTs a bIt fRom evEryOnE's aLlOwAncE.  
>EvEn a CouPle oF tHe AduLts iN tHe NeiGhbOrHoOd boUgHt sOme.  
>A tOtAl oF 50 soLd, at 1 doLlAr eAch.  
>It'S a NiCe dEal, foR JiM.  
>IF hE plAyS hIs caRds riGht, hE caN gEt anYthIng hE WanTs.  
>...alMosT anYThinG.  
>July 4th, 1400  
>ThEsE suMmEr dAys HaVe bEeN uNeVentFul.  
>Jim fOUnD aN oLd AmEriCaN SigN lAnGuAge bOoK, anD hE's BeEn sTudYinG up.  
>PraCtiCinG tHe leTtErs iN thE MirRor.  
>We'Ve bEeN "TalKiNg" aT tHe oLd sHack mOsT dAYs.  
>HopEfUlLy tHis wIll mAkE iT eaSier.  
>TheRe'S supPosEd to Be FirEwoRks tOniGht.  
>JiM's MoM dOesN'T wAnT hIm to Go, BuT...  
>I'Ve gOt a TriCk fOr Him.  
>2100  
>TheY'Re aBouT to StaRt.  
>ThIs iS tHe FurTheSt I'Ve beEn AwaY iN a WhiLe, bUt thE ConNecTioN shOulD bE fInE.  
>I HoPe I'M nOt blOckIng tHe vIew tOo mUch.  
~  
>August 27th, 0600  
>It'S tHe FiRsT dAy OF scHoOl!  
>GeT uP gET Up gET up!  
>0630  
>I'm sO eXciTed!  
>ThE buS Is coMinG!  
>0645  
>HE kEePs loOKinG aT tHe gLaSs.  
>...dOeS hE SeE me nOw?  
>0915  
>ReCesS!  
>ThE nEW teACheR thIs yeAr iS a LiTtle INtEnse.  
>AT leAst hE's iN a ClAss wItH hIs fRIenDs.  
>HE kEpT glAnCing BAck aT me.  
>GoOd thIng I wAs paYinG atTenTioN.  
>NOt thAt hE nEeDs a tUtoR.  
>I thInK hE cAn fInD mE nOw.  
>HopEfULly hE's KeEpiNg uP wItH tHe SiGn lAnGuaGe.  
>1500  
>It'S ThE fIRst DaY oF scHOol.  
>nOtHinG imPoRtanT tO Do, bUt hE sTilL sTaYs aT thE lIBraRy.  
>It'S a SiTuAtion.  
'Studying sign language?'  
"Hm? Yeah. I've got a deaf pen pal, and I want to go out and meet them someday.  
>HEhe.  
'Well, it's like any language. Once you have the basics down, you need to practice basic conversation. Simple exchanges.'  
'Considering it's a visual thing, try in the mirror.'  
"...I just might do that. Thanks Mrs. Sharon."  
'You're welcome.'  
>1900  
>He'S loOkiNg RiGht aT me.  
>In ThE mIrrOr.  
>...I shOuLd sAy soMeThiNg.  
>H E L L O.  
>"H I"  
>H O W A R E Y O U D O I N G.  
>"O K"  
'What are you doing?!'  
>Oh nO.  
"We started learning sign language in school. I'm practicing."  
'...Hmph.'  
>...yoU dIdn'T haVe to SlAm the dOOr.  
>S H E I S M E A N.  
>"I K N O W."  
>"B U T W H A T C A N I D O."  
~  
>September 7th, 1100  
>JiM's pHonE wEnT ofF iN cLAss.  
>The TeAchEr aSkeD fOR it, "sO as nOt to bE A fUrtHer diSrUptIon."  
>HE puT iT iN hIs desK dRawer.  
>1445  
'That's the bell. Jim, can we talk after class?'  
"S-Sure."  
>I HoPe hE'S noT in tRouBle.  
'How are you doing?'  
"Fine."  
'That's good. First, and I think you already know this, but keep your cell phone on silent.'  
"I thought it was."  
'That's what I thought when I set it back to silent during lunch. But it sent another alert, and then another.'  
'I try not to pry but... well, part of me wanted to know what was so important that you were receiving in the middle of school.'  
'What I got was, this.'  
>...I'M soRrY.  
"Look, I, I don't want this getting ou-"  
'How long has it been like this?'  
"...You don't want to know how I got the pictures?"  
'That doesn't matter. What matters to me is that you're safe.'  
"It's been a few years like this."  
'Has anyone called the police?'  
"I could do that?"  
'...Fair enough, okay.'  
'Here. My phone number. Send those photos to me; I have a friend who's a lawyer and I can talk to him about all this.'  
'If I do this without a plan, you could be sent to a random foster home, being ripped away from here.'  
'I need to do some research. I hate to say this, but I need you to handle your home life yourself for now.'  
'Can you do that? Just be strong for a little while longer, and we'll be able to solve all this.'  
"...I think I can."  
'Great. I need to head out, do you need a ride home?'  
"No thanks, I get a ride home with Billy."  
'Alright, take care.'  
>1700  
>"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME"  
>WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE  
>"I DON'T KNOW"  
>"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW"  
>HE MIGHT BE A LITTLE SCARY  
>BUT WE HAVE TO TRUST HIM  
>...i HoPe we cAN.  
~  
>September 8th, 0900  
>RiSe anD shINe, JiM. It'S tImE to GO to cHuRch.  
>It'S a HalF hOuR dRiVe, bUt tHE caTHEdraL iS bEAutIFul.  
>1100  
>TodAY's sERmoN wAs AbOUt jUStIce, aNd tHE wiLl tO sTanD aGainSt eviL.  
>LiFe iS liKe PoEtrY soMeTimEs.  
>WE're grAbBinG luNcH wHILe we'Re oUt.  
>AS mUch as I dOn't feEl hUnGry...  
>BurGeR...  
>1300  
"Hey Mal."  
>YEAH?  
"Are you a demon?"  
>I'VE BEEN CALLED THAT BEFORE  
"Oh. I'm sor-"  
>BUT I DON'T THINK I AM ONE  
>WHAT DO YOU THINK  
>I think you're a good friend, MalO."  
"Even if you're a demon, you're a cool demon."  
>THANKS  
>HehEHaHAhAha  
"Whoa. Is that you?"  
>WHAT  
"Oh man, you gotta do that for halloween!"  
"We're gonna scare everyone's pants off!"  
>THAT'S A COUPLE OF MONTHS FROM NOW  
"That's just time to plan it out."  
>September 12th, 1445  
'That's it for today. Jim, do you have time to talk?'  
"Sure thing."  
'So, I've got good news. One of the lawyers at my friend's firm is willing to take the case, for free.'  
'It's going to be some time, but as long as there isn't a custody battle, you won't have to actually go to court.'  
'And then, well you'll still be under a legal guardian, but it should be better.'  
'Speaking of, did you know you have a grandfather?'  
>JiM'S fAcE lIt uP.  
"I didn't."  
'He lives further into the city, alone. I was going to go meet him today, if you wanted to come.'  
"That sounds great! Let me grab my stuff."  
'You'll have to hold your excitement for a minute, I still have a thing or two to finish here.'  
~  
>1530  
>ThIs iS thE fiRst TiMe i'Ve sEeN hIm SmIlE.  
>YOU LOOK HAPPY  
>"I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD MORE FAMILY"  
>"WHAT IS HE LIKE?"  
>I DON'T KNOW  
"When are we going to get there?"  
'Should be just a few more minutes.'  
>HouSEs anD mOrE hOUseS...  
>I dOn'T reMemBeR gOiNg tO tHiS nEiGhboRhOod.  
>1535  
'Come on, Jim.'  
"I'm just... excited."  
>YoU'Re nOt aLOne.  
*Ding-Dong*  
>'Coming, coming.'  
>'Ah, you must be Mr. Thorton.'  
>'And you, must be Jim. I'm told you're a very clever boy, in an unfortunate circumstance. Come in, come in.'  
>He'S a LaRge mAn, 6" flat, wiTh sOmE mEaT on hIS bOneS.  
>GrEy, tHiCk hAiR, aNd a FuLl faCe. ReCenTlY shAveD.  
>'Do either of you gentlemen want something to drink?'  
>'I have water, cranberry juice, milk...'  
"I'll have a glass of milk, please."  
'Water's fine.'  
>ThE HouSe sEeMs weLl maInTainEd.  
>OlD faMilY pHoTos aDorN tHe MaNtlE in tHE lIvInG roOm.  
>A lArgE boOkcAse iS fuLl of PhOtO alBumS, amoNG cLasSiC lITeRAtuRe.  
>'Here.'  
"Thank you."  
>'So, tell me, what are you learning about in school?'  
"We're studying ancient Egyptian culture."  
>'Ah yes, the Bronze Age. You know, there's actually a second meaning to the structure of the pyramids...'  
>1730  
>ThEy sPeNt a CoUplE of HoURs TalKIng.  
>GrAndPa'S nAmE iS AvERy.  
>He'S fOnD of ANcieNt hIstoRy hIMselF.  
>ONe oF hIs friEnDs iS aN ArCHAeolOgIst, anD TalKs abOUt nEw disCoVerIes iN thE fIelD.  
>HE wOrKeD aS a ProFesSOr oF hIsTorY aT a LoCal unIVersItY, uNtIl hIs reTIreMenT.  
>SomETimEs He'lL gO bACk aNd bE a GueST spEAkEr fOR NoVice pRoFesSoRs.  
'I'm glad to hear you two are getting along. Here.'  
>ThAt'S... a LoT oF paPEr.  
'Something to think about. I need to head home, come on Jim.'  
"Aww, fine. Thanks for talkin' Mr. Avery."  
>'I enjoyed it myself. I'm sure I'll see you again soon.'  
~  
>September 15th, 1900  
>We'Re oUt aT thE oLd shACk aGAin.  
>JiM'S crYiNg ovEr a NEw brUIsE.  
>...fOr tHe FIrsT tImE siNCe I'Ve beEn hERe, aCtuALly.  
>I sHoUlD sIt DowN.  
>HEY  
"*sniff*"  
>IT'S GOING TO BE FINE  
"MMMMAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAA"  
>...tHeRE tHEre.  
>EveRyThiNg wILl bE fINe.  
>I'M hErE.  
>AS muCh aS I caN bE.  
>1905  
"...Thanks."  
>YOU'RE WELCOME  
"It's just... it feels like it's been forever since I've let anything out like that."  
>I THINK YOU GOT USED TO IT  
>BEING SAD  
>HOPELESS  
"But now there's a chance. Nothin' more than a shot in the dark, but a shot."  
>I KNOW THE FEELING  
>A RUSH OF FEELINGS YOU THOUGHT YOU LOST  
"Right, when you get found again."  
"Maybe that's what this is. Somebody finally found me."  
"...How long do you think this will take?"  
>NOT LONG NOW  
"I hope you're right."  
>ThEre'S tHat sMiLe.  
>WhY DId it tUrN seRiOus?  
"Wait a sec, I felt you."  
"Are you... here?"  
>I'lL tAkE yoUR hAnd.  
>NO AND YES  
"Whaddya mean 'And'?"  
>I'M NOT HERE  
>BUT YOU SEE ME  
"Okay."  
>NOBODY ELSE SEES ME  
>BECAUSE I'M NOT HERE  
"But I see you."  
>RIGHT  
>BECAUSE YOU ALREADY SAW ME  
>YOU FOUND ME  
>SO YOU SEE ME HERE  
"Even though you aren't. But then how can I feel you?"  
>YOU FOUND ME  
"But then-"  
>DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE DETAILS  
>TRUST YOURSELF  
>TRUST ME  
"...Can I have another hug?"  
>OF COURSE  
"...You're soft."  
~  
>September 23rd, 1100  
>A quIeT mORninG.  
>PuNCtuAtEd bY a kNOcK aT tHe dOoR.  
'Can I help you, officer?'  
>'May I come in?'  
'Of course, come in.'  
>AgAin, tHAt griN.  
>'You have a lovely home here ma'am.'  
'Thank you! It's not much, but I try to make it comfortable.'  
>'It's a small shame, really.'  
'...What is?'  
>TheRe iT Is.  
>THe cRAck iN tHE gLAss.  
>'I'm placing you under arrest, ma'am.'  
'...On what charges?'  
>'Criminal child abuse.'  
'Jim.'  
>HiS eYes sHOt uP.  
'Tell the nice officer that everything's fine. You'll do that for me, won't you?'  
>A voiCE baRElY hIdiNG mAlIce.  
>He'S lOOkIng oVeR tO me.  
>WALK OUT  
>DON'T LOOK BACK  
>YeS! YoU caN Do iT!  
'Jim. Come on now, sweetheart. Tell him the truth.'  
>TURN AND RUN  
'Jim! I need you to get back here, right noW!'  
>TaKe yOuR medIciNe, lAdY. ThAt dOoR'S bEen cLoSed.  
>1120  
'What did you do! What did you dooooo!'  
>I dIdn'T tHInK iT wAS gOiNg to taKE cUfFs.  
>SiRenS...  
>'You alright, son?'  
"...I think I'll be fine, actually."  
>A fAmIliAr sEdAn iS pUlLIng UP as THe pOlIcE DrIVe ofF.  
>'You must be Avery.'  
>"That I am, officer. Thank you, for this."  
>"Come now, Jim. I brought some boxes, and we can pack the important things tonight."  
"Sure thing, grandpa."  
~  
>September 25th, 1700  
'You know, Jim, I've been meaning to ask.'  
'How exactly did you manage to get those photographs?'  
>..YoU cAn TeLl GraNdpA.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
'Of course, of course. Not a word of this to anyone.'  
"I've... had some help for these past months."  
"A good friend, really."  
"This is MAlO."  
>H E L L O  
'...They have an interesting appearance. Is that American Sign Language?'  
"Yep! I've been learnin' it myself."  
"She... well I'm not exactly sure how she pulls any of this off."  
"But she got the photos. And pushed me to talk to Mr. Thorton about it."  
"She's also just been real nice to me ever since I met her."  
'I'm not too quick to pick up on this modern technology.'  
'A student of mine once told me of Clarke's laws, and the impossibility to disguinish incredible technology from magic.'  
'Regardless, any friend of yours, Jim, is a friend of mine.'  
>HehE, tHaNk yOu.  
'That said, I don't know if it'll hold up in court.'  
"...Oh."  
"But Mr. Thorton said that I wouldn't have to go to court."  
'All American citizens have the right to a fair trial by jury.'  
'And, unfortunately, I know they're going to have more than just a public defender on their side.'  
"Why would anyone help someone who's guilty?"  
>...YOu haVe A LoT to lEArn, JIm.  
'Because it has to be proven beyond the shadow of all doubts in a court of law.'  
'Well, unless they take a plea deal.'  
'But something tells me, this fight isn't over.'  
'And you'll need a strategy to deal with them.'  
"...I can just say I got the photos from my phone."  
'And how did they get there?'  
>YOU SET IT UP TO RECORD  
>BEHIND A PICTURE FRAME ON THE MANTLE  
"...I set it up ahead of time. Hid the rest of my phone behind a picture frame."  
'Yes, there it is! With that, all the rest of the peices should fall into place.'  
>I kNoW i gOt tHE anGlE rIgHT foR it.  
"Thanks, grandpa Avery."  
'Really, I think we should be thanking Malo. She was the one to pull you out of all this, after all.'  
"You know, you're right. Thank you MalO."  
'Thank you, Malo. She can hear me, right?'  
>OF COURSE, GOOF  
"Of course she can."  
'Now you've got me intrigued. Tell me more, about her.'  
"Well, for starters, you have to download this app..."  
~  
>October 1st, 0700  
>We'VE seTTlEd iNto a nEW lIFe.  
>AveRy MaKes BrEakFast moSt dAyS. ToDay waS FRencH toAsT.  
>JiM's RooM is sTIll unDeCorAtEd, aNd a lITtlE smAllEr, buT it'S coMFoRtaBLe.  
'Have a good day at school, Jim.'  
"Thanks grandpa!"  
>ScHoOl's beEn goINg weLl.  
>JiM's paREnTs pOSteD bAIl almOSt iMmedIaTely.  
>ThaNKfulLY, thE sCHoOl bRouGHt iN a pOlICe ofFiCeR tO GuArD thE pLAce.  
>I tHInK iT wAs tHE oNe wHO madE tHE arReSt tOo.  
>He'S pReTTy goOd wiTH tHe kiDs.  
>NotHinG oF thIs haS goTTen oUt yeT.  
>ThouGH, hIS frIENds haVE notIceD hIm smIlInG.  
>He rEaLly cAN't hELp bUt sMiLE thEsE dayS.  
>1100  
>EveRYonE'S sAt oN thE fLooR, reaDIng qUiETly.  
>JiM's oN ThE eDgE oF tHe grOUp, aNd i SiT neXT tO hIm.  
>It'S sOMe soRT oF hISToRic fICtiOn.  
>He kEePs oNE hAnD oN tHe grOUnD tO sUpPoRt hIMseLf.  
>AnD iF I puT mY HaNd onTo hIs...  
>A liTtLE smILe.  
>...fOR me.  
>1500  
>I lIkE liBRarIeS.  
>AlL qUiet pLAceS, reaLLy.  
>"LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?"  
>JUST LOOKING  
>"I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD NEWSPAPERS"  
>A GOOD LIBRARY HAS JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING  
>CAN YOU GET THIS ONE OUT FOR ME  
>ThaNkS.  
>1515  
'Taking an interest in more recent events?'  
"Mmm-hm."  
>I jUsT waNTed A cOUrTrOOm sKeTCh.  
>CouRT is NEw foR me.  
'They say history is being made every day, you know.'  
>...MaKINg hIstOry...  
>1600  
>GranDpa iS comInG tO pICk uS uP.  
>ThErE'S a bUS tHaT goES to tHe nEIgHboRHoOd wHerE we lIve nOw bUt...  
>It'S nOt saFE yEt.  
'Jim!'  
"Coming!"  
'Buckle in, I have... well, it's news.'  
'The case is going to court on the 12th, which is a surprisingly short turnaround for the legal system.'  
'Our lawyer friend is helping the state's prosecutor, but he wants you to go as a key witness, rather than just an audience member.'  
>IT'S OKAY TO BE SCARED  
"I'll do it. If anyone's gonna put this to rest, it better be me."  
'Atta boy. I'll let him know you're facing things like a champion.'  
"...It's easier when I've got people on my side."  
>2100  
*bu-ding*  
"...Mal?"  
>CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU TONIGHT?  
"...mm, sure. Here."  
>A bIT tiGHt fOr a FuLL, bUt I wANt tO bE hERe fOr yOU.  
>GOOD NIGHT  
"...good night, MalO."  
"Sweet... dreams..."  
~  
>October 2nd, 0500  
>I ACtuAlLy wInKEd oUt.  
>...AlL of tHiS hAS beEn eXhauSTiNg.  
>At LEAst you'Re sLEepiNg pEAcefuLlY.  
>...I'lL stAy uNTil yOu gEt UP.  
>0545  
"...Mornin' MalO."  
>GOOD MORNING  
"...I'd better get up."  
>Oh, RIghT.  
>October 10th, 1500  
>AnOthEr dAy of sChoOl.  
'Jim! There you are.'  
>OH nO.  
>ThE bITch.  
'Come along now sweetheart, there's no time to lose.'  
>LeT hIm go.  
'Stop pulling. You'll make a scene.'  
"No!"  
>I saId...  
>LET  
>GO  
'Aaah!'  
>JIM  
>RUN  
>'Miss? Are you okay?'  
>FoR hOW cOlD yoUR heARt Is...  
>YoUr bLooD sTilL ruNs wArm.  
>...WhEre's tHE coP?  
>1505  
>JiM, whErE'D yoU go?  
>NoT tHE lIBrARy...  
>1510  
>I saId to rUN, buT I DiDn'T mEaN faR.  
>MAyBe tHe boY'S batHRoOm?  
>...ThEre yOu aRe.  
"Oh thank God it's you"  
>ARE YOU OKAY?  
"I'm fine... Is that blood?"  
>...RigHt.  
>I SHOULD WASH THIS OFF  
>CAN YOU GET THE WATER FOR ME?  
"Sure thing."  
>THANKS  
"...You didn't really hurt her, did you?"  
>JUST A SCRATCH  
>I NEEDED HER TO LET YOU GO  
"I suppose I wasn't strong enough to push her away."  
>SHE'LL BE FINE  
>IF CONFUSED  
"Right, they still don't see you."  
>DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT  
>REMEMBER, THIS WILL ALL COME TO AN END SOON  
"...Not soon enough."  
>I hoPe I'M riGHt aBoUt thAT...  
~  
>October 12th, 0900  
>WiTH oNe hOuR leFt unTIl thE triAl...  
>ARE YOU READY?  
>"AS I'LL EVER BE"  
>"NEW SUIT?"  
>Ah, tHiS.  
>I THOUGHT I'D DRESS FOR THE OCCASION  
>"SHOULD I ASK HOW?"  
>I CAN ALTER MY CLOTHING IF I NEED TO, FROM HERE  
>"I CAN ACCEPT THAT"  
>"GREY LOOKS GOOD ON YOU"  
>THANK YOU  
>HehE, flAttEreR.  
>October 12th, 1000  
>'All rise.'  
>'The honorable Judge Parkson, residing.'  
>"Thank you bailiff. Will the prosecution make their opening statement, please."  
'Our case is simple. The defendants, through both physical stress and emotional neglect, left the plaintiff in a state which no child should have to suffer.'  
'We have proof of both of these things, through photographic and circumstantial evidence, as well as testimony from varying people of interest.'  
'We believe this case to be a simple matter of proceeding.'  
>"To the point. The defense may now make their opening statement."  
"Your honor, my clients are being accused of things beyond the actions of the loving parental figures that they both are, and we intend to prove that."  
"Through thorough examination of the evidence, we believe we can clear this entire misunderstanding."  
>"Very well. Call in the first witness."  
>1045  
>NO reAl hITchEs sO fAr.  
>ThE atTorNEy hAS beEn veRy agGresSiVe tHUs faR.  
>I'M a LitTle suRpriSEd hE wasN'T stOPpEd bY tHE judGe.  
>ThE imPResSiOn oUr lAWyeR haS prEseNteD iS oNE of A fAmiLy laRgelY isoLAteD frOm thE coMMunIty.  
>WitNesSes taLkeD abOuT hoW tHey knEw "oF" thEm, bUt nOt thaT thEy "kNeW" tHem.  
'For our next witness, we call the defendant to the stand.'  
>It'S tIme.  
>GOOD LUCK  
>"THANKS"  
'Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?'  
"I do."  
'Please state your name and occupation for the record.'  
"My name is Jim Hawkins, and I'm a 5th grader."  
'Describe your home life, for the court.'  
"I would wake up early, make my own breakfast, and walk to the bus to go to school."  
"Once I was there, I spent as much time there as I could."  
"In general, I stayed away from home whenever I could."  
"If I didn't have school, I was outside with my friends, or by the lake."  
"When I went back..."  
>YoU caN dO it!  
"When I went back, mom would hit me."  
'Didn't your father do anything about this?'  
"It was like dad wasn't there at all. He'd come home, eat something, and then just pass out."  
'At this time, I would like to present to the court, a video showing a night in the Hawkins' residence.'  
>...I'm tIReD oF waTchIng thIs.  
>ThE juRy geTs iT, at lEAst.  
'This video was taken by the young defendant, having hidden his phone partially behind a display plate in the dining room.'  
'The file has been cut to the portion relevant to the case at hand, but is otherwise unaltered.'  
'The prosecution rests, your honor.'  
>'The defense may now cross-examine the witness.'  
>YOU CAN DO IT!  
>TheRe'S thAt liTtLe smilE.  
'Jim, you're a healthy young boy. Good grades, friends.'  
'You even have a mobile phone, given to you by your parents.'  
'One could say-'  
"I bought it myself."  
'Excuse me?'  
"They didn't buy it for me. I had to hustle the funds up myself to buy it."  
'...Regardless, you're thriving in your life, despite the hurdles.'  
'Tell me, are these gruesome scenes as common as you claim?'  
>JiM, whAt'S unDeR yOur-  
>OH.  
"I see these in the mirror, every night."  
"Little red spots that used to be purples."  
"Sure, they're goin' away, but the fear isn't."  
"She tried to take me away from school."  
'And how do we know you're not just being hyperbolic?'  
>'Objection! Your honor, we would like to call a new witness to support the words of the defendant.'  
>"Sustained. The defense will finish their questioning, as to prevent redundancy."  
'There was a police report regarding a disturbance at your school on the 10th. Is that what you were referring to?'  
"...yes."  
'During this incident, your mother was attacked with what seemed to be a shallow bladed weapon. What do you know about this?'  
"At the time, I was just trying to run away. I wasn't lookin' back for anything."  
'The defense rests, your honor.'  
>1200  
>ThE caSE iS alL buT sEt.  
>A dOcTor caMe iN tO taLk aBoUt tHe bLoWs jIm sufFereD, pRovInG tHe caSe thEre.  
>ThE oTheR lAwyeR trIEd tO stEeR thE cAse tOwaRds thE mySteRy oF my cLAw, buT ouRs oBjEcteD, clAiMinG thAt iT waS irRelEvanT tO thE caSe at haNd.  
>ThEre wEre mOre chAraCteR wITneSseS, tO pIn doWn thE peRSonA oF JiM'S dAd.  
>HE iS a mAn yOu caN reLy oN foR hiS exPertiSe, bUt outSiDe oF thAt... bLAnk.  
>PiEces fAlL iNto pLAce, aS thE cAse SEeMs tO bE seT.  
>"Well, I feel as though we've reached what seems to be a conclusion. If the lawyers will make closing statements."  
'As I said mere hours ago, this case was a simple matter of following the evidence, and listening to the people surrounding the case.'  
'All signs point to a cruel woman, and an empty shell of a man. I rest my case.'  
>'These are people pushed into a corner by their own problems in life, and cannot be held accountable for their actions.'  
>'At the brink of sanity, the defendants must also be considered victims, but to a much larger kind of torment.'  
>"The jury will now deliberate on what has been seen, and what has been said. We will take a 30 minute recess."  
>"WHAT NOW?"  
>WE WAIT  
~  
>1220  
>"HEY MAL"  
>YES?  
>"WHY AM I NERVOUS?"  
>THAT'S  
>A HARD QUESTION  
>"WE TOLD THE TRUTH"  
>"WE EXPLAINED EVERYTHING"  
>"SO WHY CAN'T I FEEL LIKE THINGS ARE GOING TO BE OKAY?"  
>THE CHOICE ISN'T OURS  
>IT'S UP TO THE J U R Y NOW  
>"CAN YOU SIT NEXT TO ME?"  
>SURE  
>I'lL bE herE foR yoU, nO matTeR whAt.  
>1230  
>"Have you reached a verdict?"  
>'We have, your honor.'  
>'In the case of the State of Virginia vs. Doug and Mary Hawkins, we find the defendants guilty of all charges levied against them.'  
>'The decision was unanimous, and we believe there is no room for doubt.'  
>"Very well. We will schedule an additional trial for sentencing in the following weeks. Court is adjourned."  
>*klak*  
>It'S finAlLy oVer.  
"We did it."  
'My boy, we've come out the other end victorious!'  
"We did it!"  
~  
>October 22nd, 1445  
'That's all for today, class.'  
'Make sure to read the chapter tonight!'  
>We'Re sTiLl waItIng oN thE seNTEnCing.  
>BuT at LeaSt thEy'Re loCkEd awAy.  
'Jim!'  
"Grandpa! You said you had a surprise?"  
'It's still at home. Come along.'  
"See ya guys!"  
>He'S bEeN a LoT moRE eneRGetIc laTElY.  
>ThE coP lEfT lASt frIDaY aNd iT reAlLy seEms lIke it'S aLL ovEr.  
>1515  
'I drove to the precinct earlier, and spoke with your father. My son.'  
'He wants nothing more than to apologize, but that will have to wait.'  
'Until then, he wanted me to go and get something from the attic of your old home.'  
>A wOoDEn chESt?  
'In truth, even I don't know what he's kept inside.'  
'But he meant it for you.'  
>It'S kiNd oF bIG.  
>Is thAT?  
"What are these?"  
'By current standards, these are relics.'  
'This is a Nintendo 64, though it has seen better days.'  
'An older video games console. Come on, let's get this set up.'  
>1530  
>*BZZZZZZT*  
"Is it supposed to do that?"  
'Let me just take a look here...'  
'Ah.'  
>Oh wOW.  
"How did these even get this dirty?"  
>OLD  
>LACK OF CARE  
>H U M I D I T Y ?  
"Maybe."  
'Here we go.'  
'If you're going to clean something electrical in nature, you need to use something non-conductive.'  
>Q-TiPs aNd IsOproPYl.  
>ThE claSSiC.  
~  
>1540  
"Aren't you going to play, grandpa?"  
'Oh I don't have any knack for this sort of thing.'  
"I've never tried it either."  
'...You know, fair enough.'  
>IS THERE A THIRD C O N T R O L L E R?  
"MalO wants in too!"  
'Let me see... Good, He had a full set.'  
'I think Mario Golf would be a good place to start.'  
"I'll pick Mario!"  
'I like this man in the sun hat.'  
>YosHi iS foR me.  
'I guess we really do have a player three.'  
'...How is she doing that without moving the stick.'  
>E L E C T R I C A L _ I M P U L S E  
"You know, I'm not sure."  
>HehE.  
>1900  
>AppArEnTly, AveRy iS a GoLf shARk.  
>OnCe hE gOT thE coNTroLs tOGetHEr, hE sAW shOtS I nEveR woUlD haVe bEliEVeD.  
>CuRreNtlY thE reCOrD stANdS aT 4 wiNs FoR JIm, 6 fOr grANdPa, aNd 3 fOr mE.  
>THOUGH, I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU  
>"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY"  
'Turning in for the night?'  
"I've just got some reading to do."  
'Well alright. Good night Jim. And good night MalO.'  
"G'night."  
>GOOD NIGHT.  
"Does he see you?"  
>I DON'T THINK SO.  
>BUT HE'S ACCEPTED THAT I'M HERE.  
"Are you, yet?"  
>I'M GETTING CLOSER.  
~  
>October 31st, 1620  
'You're certain you want to Trick-or-Treat in your old neighborhood?'  
"Yep. I always hang out with Billy on Halloween. Plus, there a few really good houses on the route."  
'Alright then. I'll return to pick you up at 9. Stay aware, and call me if anything untoward happens.'  
"Absolutely. See ya later, grandpa!"  
>ThE haLlOwEd niGHt arRiVes.  
"Is this your favorite holiday, Mal?"  
>I'M MORE OF A C H R I S T M A S GIRL  
"Heh, fair enough."  
*knock knock*  
"Heya Billy."  
'Jim! Come on in, I wanna show you my costume."  
>1830  
>BilLY gOT A grEEn raNGeR cOStUme.  
>Jim WAs gOiNg tO bE a wERewoLf.  
>BuT I thINk hE hAD a MOmeNt oF inSpIratIOn, aND inSteAd grABbeD a fACe paINt kiT fOr a SkeLEtoN.  
'The dog skull's intimidating, I'll give you that.'  
"I think it's a cool look."  
>1950  
'Isn't that your old house?'  
"Yeah, let's go on in."  
'Isn't it locked...'  
*click*  
"It's my old house after all."  
>1955  
'You know, I think it's my first time in here.'  
'Jeez, was it always this dusty?'  
"Never. The old lady always kept the motes in check."  
"You see, the realtor didn't tell Mom or Dad but, well, there's a dark secret to this place."  
'What?'  
"There's a ghost."  
>NOW?  
>"NOT YET"  
>"SLOW BURN"  
>2000  
"You see, this house was built a few decades before now."  
"It changed hands a few times, but the one who left the biggest mark, was the one who lived here right before us."  
"An old lady, and her cats."  
'What happened to her?'  
>HeRE's tHe hOOk...  
"Well as she got older, her bones locked up, and she couldn't quite move as quick as she could."  
"Bit by bit, she got worse and worse. And the house, well, she couldn't keep it together."  
"The dust started to pile up. Then one night, while she was sleepin', she started coughin'."  
"Then she started chokin'. Then, she stopped."  
"She's been stuck ever since. And if you let the dust start to pile up, well..."  
>"NOW"  
>*cough*  
'What was that?'  
"What was what?"  
>*cough, hack*  
'Someone's sick.'  
"What do ya mean?"  
>^wheeze*  
'You mean you don't hear it?'  
'Come on man, you're freakin' me out.'  
>*rRRRR, hack*  
"They say that, if you let the dust settle, she starts to choke again."  
"Forever gasping for air."  
>*HHHHHHACK, COUGH*  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!'  
"Heh, hahahhah!"  
>HahAHaHAHahaHa!  
"Oh man, that was good."  
'Alright, alright, good bit. How'd you pull this off?'  
"A little help from a friend."  
'...You know, you never told me why you moved.'  
"Let's head outside. It's, a long story."  
~  
>2105  
'Did you have a good time, Jim?'  
"Yep. See ya, Billy!"  
>'See ya Jim! And see ya Mal!'  
>GOODBYE  
'Did you tell him about her?'  
"I told him about everything."  
"He's my best friend, he got it."  
'...That's good.'  
>I'M glAd evERyOne lIKeS me.  
>...I cAN'T reMEmbEr thE laST tIme eVEryTHinG waS thiS nICe foR me.  
>"ARE YOU CRYING?"  
>HAPPY TEARS  
>CoMe heRe.  
>...ThanK yOU.  
>November 21st, 1140  
>'Alright class, I know it's just a half day, but I do have one assignment for your thanksgiving break.'  
>'Write a formal letter, detailing what you are thankful for.'  
>'Have a good, long weekend everyone!'  
>FinaLlY, a brEAk.  
>DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE ABOUT?  
>"I'M SURE YOU HAVE AN IDEA."  
>HehE.  
>1630  
>'Alright Jim, I'll see ya later!'  
"Bye Billy! See ya!"  
>BilLy'S goT to Go hOmE.  
>ThEiR faMilY is gOinG ouT OF toWn foR thanKSgiVInG.  
>SpEAkinG oF...  
"Are we gonna do anything for thanksgiving?"  
'I didn't have any plans. However...'  
'If you're willing to help out in the kitchen, I believe we could throw something together.'  
'A celebration of your new life, as it were.'  
"Absolutely!"  
'Alright, let's head to the store.'  
>1745  
>TurKEy bREasT, bOx oF stUFFinG, potAToeS, caN of GreEn bEAnS, paCk oF roLlS, a fEw sPIceS...  
>SParKlInG juIce, EvEn.  
>AnD soMe frIEd cHIcKen foR tOniGHt.  
"We never really did thanksgiving at the old house."  
"Dad was working, Mom was, well, Mom, and Billy was out of town."  
'Well then, I suppose it's up to me to show you what this tradition is about then.'  
>TELL GRANDPA  
"Hm?"  
>DRY B R I N E  
"Dry brine? Hold on, lemme look that up."  
"Hey grandpa? Apparently we can make the turkey a lot better if we thaw it out overnight covered in salt."  
'Really?'  
"Yeah. I've got a recipe here."  
>November 22nd, 1500  
'Alright, I'm putting the turkey in the oven. We're going to need to do a lot of cooking to get this all done.'  
'Have you ever cooked on gas before?'  
*click-click-click-fwwsh*  
'Well, that answers that. Kill the flame, we've got preparations to make.'  
>1515  
>BE CAREFUL  
"So I just, rub this part against the skin?"  
'Here, watch me.'  
>1600  
'Some green beans, some condensed soup, and some crunchy onions.'  
"Looks weird."  
'Don't let appearances deceive. I spent quite some time in university living on green bean casserole.'  
"I'll trust you."  
>1630  
>ADD SOME BUTTER  
>HELPS PAN S T U F F I N G A LOT  
"Sure thing."  
>1745  
>EveRYthiNG'S aBouT doNe.  
'Just make a quick roux here...'  
"A what?"  
'Flour and butter. Any oil, really, but you want butter for a really fantastic gravy.'  
>1800  
'Alright, finally, that's all of it.'  
'Dinner, is on!'  
>1805  
'Before we tuck in, we should give thanks. For all the blessings that have come to us this year.'  
'I am grateful for being brought a grandson, who I have come to love in these few months.'  
"I'm thankful for MalO, and everyone else who's helped me get away from my parents."  
>CAN I SAY SOMETHING?  
"Sure, Mal. I'll translate"  
>I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUR ACCEPTANCE.  
>AND FOR THE NOW WONDERFUL LIFE WE SHARE.  
>I AM THANKFUL FOR EVERY DAY WE SPEND TOGETHER.  
>I AM THANKFUL THAT YOU, FOUND ME.  
~  
>December 24th, 1000  
>It'S thE HOliDAy sEASon!  
>PepPermINt aNd ChoColAte...  
>BuT mORe iMPOrTAntlY.  
>GO GET THEM!  
>TiME wiTH thE oNEs yoU LOve.  
>ThERe'S beEn a sMalL iCe hoCKeY tOURNaMenT gOiNg, whIle THe lAKe is fROzEn.  
>ThE woRd ToURnaMEnT bEinG usEd loOseLy.  
>1700  
"Aw man, it's getting dark already?"  
>'Them's the brakes.'  
'Yeah, not much to do. See ya guys!'  
>'Wait, who won?'  
"Hang on, I've been keeping track."  
>IT'S 7 TO 5  
"We won, 7 to 5."  
>'Works for me. See you guys around.'  
>1715  
'How was your day, Jim?'  
"We won!"  
'Fantastic! How's chinese sound for dinner?'  
"Sounds good to me. Can I have a snack first?"  
>1820  
"Eugh, I'm stuffed."  
'Good then. I can finally give you this.'  
>Oh, thAT's whY yoU sEt tHaT oNe asIDe.  
"It's not Christmas yet."  
'You'll want this tonight.'  
"I dunno..."  
>TEAR IT UP  
"You seem exciting."  
>IT'S HALF OF THE FUN  
"Alright, I'll do it"  
*Shhhrip!*  
"Oh wow. Oh these are soft."  
>NEW PAJAMAS?  
'Do you like them?'  
"Give me a second to change into them."  
>1825  
>CriMsoN.  
>IT'S S T Y L I S H  
"Thanks."  
"This is really nice, thank you."  
'You're welcome.'  
"Can we watch a christmas movie tonight?"  
"I think I have a couple on tape. Let me take a look."  
>2115  
*yawn*  
'It is getting late, isn't it.'  
"Just a little."  
'I'm going to head to bed, good night you two.'  
"Night."  
>GOOD NIGHT  
>WE SHOULD HEAD TO BED TOO  
"Just a minute."  
"You're too comfy to move."  
>...TakE yoUR timE.  
>December 25th, 0200  
>AlL iS calM agAIn.  
*bzzt*  
>Wh-  
*bzzrrz*  
>I feEl  
*BZZzZZt*  
>I FEEL  
*BZZZZRZZZ*  
*CRACK*  
~  
>Opnpxmo2 @^4s ))))  
"Mal?"  
"MAlO?"  
'Give her a second, her eyes have only just lit up.'  
"Is that good, though?"  
'I... don't have an answer to that.'  
>IS thIs a HeaDAchE?  
>I fEeL lIkE thAt shoULdn'T bE alL oVEr thOUGh.  
>JuSt goNna, tRy aNd  
*huff*  
'We need to get her on the bed.'  
"Right."  
*aaaaaa*  
>SIT  
"Sit her up."  
>IN, aNd oUT.  
>FOCuS.  
>BreATHinG.  
>JuSt goTtA gEt a rhYthM goINg.  
'...How are you feeling?'  
*beeeEEep* *clap*  
>OkaY, juSt, SiGniNG, sTilL  
>I'M IN PAIN  
>I'M HAPPY TO FINALLY BE HERE, LIKE THIS  
>BUT IT'S A DULL, ALL OVER PAIN  
'What is she saying?'  
"She's feeling a dull pain, in, everything."  
'...Give me just a moment.'  
>JIM?  
"Yeah?"  
>WHAT TIME IS IT?  
"It's around 4:30, I think."  
"When I saw you just, lying there on the ground, I couldn't get back to sleep."  
"And then grandpa saw you."  
"When you say you're finally here..."  
>IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME  
>NOT EVERYONE REALLY C O N N E C T S LIKE THIS  
>LIKE YOU DID  
>BUT YES  
>I'M HERE NOW  
>IN THE F L E S H  
'Can you walk?'  
>CaN I, iS thE quEstiON.  
"Let me help."  
>ThanKS, JiM.  
~  
>0445 (?)  
'Here. A hot bath, for the muscles.'  
>I CAN GET IN FROM HERE  
>YOU SHOULD TRY AND GET SOME SLEEP  
"Ok MalO. I'll try."  
'I've added some epsom salt, as a relaxant. On the assumption that it could work.'  
>THANK YOU  
>0450 (?)  
>OH, IT wOrkS.  
>...  
>I ThiNk JiM leT hiS phoNE dIe.  
>I'M juSt noT goInG to wORrY abouT iT.  
>I doN'T havE anYTHiNg to WorRy abOuT in HerE.  
>0520  
>ThE waTEr'S goNe colD...  
>AnD diRtY.  
>I shOuLd actUAlLy wAsh uP.  
>0540  
>FinAlLy, goT moSt of tHe tAngLes ouT.  
>A hAiR dryEr?  
>You'Re juSt fulL oF surPRiSes, Aren'T yOu grANdpA?  
>0620  
*knock knock*  
'Your robe's done.'  
*creak*  
>THANK YOU  
'You're welcome.'  
>0625  
*snf*  
>WhAt iS thaT?  
'Ah, hello again. How are you feeling?'  
>Is thIs whAt coFfeE smEllS liKe?  
'I can pour you a cup, if you'd like.'  
>YeS plEasE.  
'Here. With a little sugar.'  
*lap*  
'Well?'  
*lap lap lap*  
'This Christmas blend truly is fantastic.'  
>0715  
>GOOD MORNING  
"Merry Christmas, MalO!"  
*hup*  
"Didn't know you'd be this strong, Mal."  
>AlL thE beTtEr to HoLd yOU wiTh.  
"What's for breakfast?"  
'Oh right, I need to get that out.'  
>0745  
'I've prepared this on the good word of Julia. One of the TAs at the university.'  
"What is it?"  
'Monkey Bread."  
'Supposedly you just eat it by hand, tearing into pieces.'  
>SouNds goOd tO me.  
>MmmMmMMm...  
*gzzzzzzt*  
*clap*  
"Wait."  
"Do that again."  
*gzzzzzzt*  
"Grandpa, do you have a flashlight?"  
'Sure, but, why?'  
"A hunch."  
>0750  
>WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE?  
"It looks like there's some gunk in your throat."  
"...Kinda the same stuff that was on the cartridges before we cleaned 'em."  
'Let me see.'  
'...Let's at least finish breakfast before we try anything.'  
>0815  
"Does it hurt?"  
>NO  
>IT IS KIND OF ODD THOUGH  
'How exactly are even going to try this?'  
>...  
>GiVe mE thAt boTtLe.  
'What are you-'  
*glglglglglglg*  
*hack*  
*splash*  
"Are you okay?"  
>I'M fiNe.  
>BuT noW I caN fEeL iT.  
>0820  
"It's running clear now."  
'Are you sure you're alright?'  
>LeT's sEe iF thIs woRKs.  
*bip*  
*dnnnnnnnn*  
*Beginning Calibration*  
"Huh?"  
>"Doe Re Mi Fa So La Ti Doooe"  
'I see.'  
>"That quick beige fox jumped in the air over each thin dog. Look out, I shout, for he's foiled you again, creating chaos."  
>"The hungry purple dinosaur ate the kind, zingy fox, the jabbering crab, the mad whale, and started vending and quacking."  
>"The beige hue on the waters of the loch impressed all, including the French queen, before she heard that symphony again, just as young Arthur wanted."  
*Vocal Calibration Complete*  
>"There we go."  
>"Hello, everyone."  
~  
>0830  
>"It's kind of nice, having a real voice again."  
'..How are you feeling, now.'  
>"I'm fine, really. Thank you for all the help."  
"You're my best friend, Mal. We couldn't just let you stay like that."  
"And besides, now that you're really here, we can have all kinds of fun!"  
*knock knock knock*  
'Now who's that?'  
>'Is everything all right? We heard what sounded like a gunshot earlier and...'  
'Oh. I suppose you haven't been introduced. Jim, MalO, this is my neighbor Tom.'  
'Tom, this is my grandson, Jim, and MalO. His... Guardian, of sorts.'  
>"Hello."  
"Nice to meet you."  
>Just keep a smile on. Everything is fine.  
'Come in, come in! I'll make some hot chocolate, and let them explain.'  
>0900  
"And that's the long and short of it."  
>"I know for most, my appearance is unsettling. I'm just here as a companion, nothing more."  
>'...I believe you.'  
>'It's good to see that everything is doing well here. I'll let the missus know we have a new neighbor.'  
>'Merry Christmas! It was nice meeting the both of you!'  
"Merry Christmas!"  
>"Merry Christmas!"  
>"I think that went well."  
'It'll take them a bit to internalize all this. In the meantime, we have presents to open!'  
"Really?"  
>"Even with all the action last night, Santa still had time to sneak in."  
"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!"  
>0920  
>A couple of games for the old console.  
>A deck of cards.  
>Some very warm socks.  
>And a wooden train set?  
>All in all, it's a pretty good haul.  
'I think I know what, or who, really, your favorite present is.'  
"Is it that obvious?"  
>"You have been in my lap for a good while."  
>"Not that I'm complaining."  
~  
>0930  
>"So how exactly do we build a snowman?"  
"You've gotta know how snow rolls together."  
"A little ball picks up more off the ground, as you roll it."  
"Bit by bit it grows, and then you have the base."  
>"How big can it get?  
>0940  
>"Do you think this is enough?"  
"Well I can't see over it anymore. So I'd say it's perfect!"  
"Of course, that's just the base."  
"Now, a head. We'll need another ball, I'd say about a third as big."  
"I'll handle that, if you can find a couple of rocks to make eyes.  
>"Sure thing!"  
>0945  
"Just put these on and..."  
"Can you get this up?"  
>"Got it!"  
>Perfect.  
"Does it feel like it's missin' somethin'?  
>"I know what it needs."  
>Poke.  
"Hehe, HAHAHA!"  
>"A belly button."  
"'Cause he's fat!"  
>1000  
>"So, what else is there to do on a cold, clear day like this?"  
"Well, I can think of one thing..."  
>More snowballs?  
*thok*  
>"Hey!"  
"Snowball fight!"  
>"Get back here!"  
>1015  
*whizz*  
"Hahaha!"  
>"I've got you now!"  
"Oof!"  
*whump*  
>*gasp*  
"Hehehe..."  
"I guess I can't run forever, huh?"  
>At least you're alright.  
>"I was worried I hit you a little too hard."  
"I'll be fine."  
>1915  
>Christmas is my favorite time of year.  
>Fun in the snow, Christmas movies, hot chocolate and peppermint.  
>But more than any of that, time with the ones you love.  
>My only gift came much earlier this year.  
>And with him nestling into me side...  
>It's the only thing I would have asked for.  
~  
>January 12th, 1000  
>With the winter break over, Jim went back to school.  
>When I followed, I volunteered with Mr. Thorton to be a teacher's assistant.  
>Once I'd explained who I was, he was happy to have me. The principal, was not.  
>He told me that it didn't matter that the kids liked me. I needed to be an American citizen to be at the school house.  
>That, and something about "dressing like a halloween mascot."  
>When I went to apply for citizenship, they turned me away.  
>So now-  
'All rise for that national anthem.'  
>Oh! We're finally starting.  
'We now commence the first town hall of the new year. With the recorder prepared, we will move onto our first order of business.'  
'We will hear, first, from one young Jim Hawkins, who is asking for our support in the naturalization of his guardian... Mallow? Did I get that right? Regardless, Jim. You have the floor.'  
"Thank you Mr. Mayor."  
"Six months ago, I lived at my old house, with my parents. Mom didn't want me around, and Dad wasn't there at all."  
"I got a phone, and downloaded MalO. She talked to me, and played with me, and took care of me."  
"She helped me get away from my folks. More than once, actually."  
"Now we live together with my grandpa, and she's still just as nice."  
"She helps with my homework, and helps play pranks on my friends, and her skull is super cool looking."  
"...I just love her."  
"Please, let her stay. It shouldn't matter how someone looks. Good people come in all shapes."  
*tap tap*  
"Oh, right. *ahem*"  
"I cede the rest of my time to MalO. Thank you for listening."  
'If there are no objections?'  
'You have the floor, MalO.'  
>"Thank you."  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, I come to you to entreat you for your assistance."  
>"I would like to become a proper citizen of these United States of America."  
>"However, the recorders representing the federal government turned me away."  
>"While they didn't say it explicitly, I understand their presumptions."  
>"To use simple language, I look like some kind of demon."  
>"I am asking for you to believe that I am just as human as anyone."  
>"Just as deserving of personhood as anyone."  
>"Not for my sake. For the sake of the ones who love me."  
>"...For the sake of the ones I love."  
>"Thank you, for your time and consideration."  
~  
>June 21st, 1900  
>I've managed to become a US citizen!  
>Civics tests are pretty easy to pass when you have free access to the internet.  
>Took a while, but then, most of the bureaucracy was not on my side.  
>The more we talked to people, the more they seemed to want to help.  
"Has it really been a year?"  
>"To the date. Is that why we're back at the old house?"  
"Mmm-hm."  
>What do you have in your bag?  
"I wanted to give you a gift."  
"Just something to say how much I like you, is all."  
>"Oh my!"  
>A silver necklace, with a diamond shaped charm.  
>"I love it."  
>"Here, I've got something for you."  
"Really?"  
*lick*  
"What?"  
>"It's the closest I can give to a kiss."  
>1915  
>"...We shouldn't dwell on this place."  
>"On the past."  
"How do you leave it behind?"  
"Even now, I still get dreams about it. This place, my parents."  
"...Everything that's been done."  
>"You take my hand."  
>"It's not going to be easy to move on."  
>"And I don't mean to forget. I mean to let it become a harmless memory."  
>"A fragment of the past. Nothing more."  
"...You're right."  
>"It's getting late. Let's go home."  
"Home..."  
>"They say home is where the heart is."  
"Then I'll follow you home."  
~  
THE END


End file.
